


Our Girl - The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit - Part 2

by MidRunner3202



Series: The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit [2]
Category: Patrick Hockstetter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidRunner3202/pseuds/MidRunner3202
Summary: It has been a new beginning for Y/N ever since she joined the Bowers Gang. She fucks with the Losers Club, plays with guns, does the things that a fucked up teenage girl would do. Things with her and Patrick also get physical, kinda fast.
Series: The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597591
Kudos: 15





	Our Girl - The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Warning on this one for gunplay, strong language, and a sex scene. The solipsism that has had a grip on Patrick for so long is starting to fade, and Y/N displays signs of telekinesis.

The boys and I are out in the Trans Am when suddenly, Belch turns a sharp corner and heads straight for a black kid in an alley. Belch slows when the kid dives out of the way and Henry stands up and shouts through the skylight. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY TOWN!" He screams and flicks his smoke at the boy. I take a chance and chuck mine too, and all the boys smile at me as we drive away. "Nice one. I don't think I've seen anybody have the guts to join Henry before." A seductive purr sounds in my ear. I look over and Patrick is smiling. It's cute, a very precious smile that I want to hold on to. I love it when people are sad. But when he is sad or ashamed, why do I feel different? What makes him so special?"Let's head back to the junkyard. I have something really cool." Henry tells Belch. A few minutes later, we are out of the car and standing in the junkyard. "Here it is." Henry pulls out a medium-sized, black handgun. "Well, this just got one hell and back of a lot more interesting," I say with a devilish grin. "How many rounds you got?" Patrick asks. At that, Henry pulls a duffel bag from behind a pipe. "This is gonna be good." Victor has the biggest grin on his face. We all take turns shooting at various objects in the junkyard with the occasional rabbit darting into the fray. We'll save those for later. "Oh goddamnit." Henry looks at his watch. "I gotta get home or my dad's gonna beat the living shit outta me." Belch picks up the keys and looks at the rest of us. "You guys coming?" Victor walks over to them, but Patrick stays with me. "I can hitchhike home. I'll stay here." He says when he sees Belch's quizzical look. "Ok then." The other boys get into the car and drive off, leaving me and Patrick alone in the junkyard. "You're not really well-liked among them, are you?" I ask. "What can I say? We're all fucked up in our own way. A few of us more than others, me most of all." He says, sitting down with his hands folded. "When my little brother was born, that's when I knew that I was the only being in existence. Then you came along and all I could think was 'How can nobody be so real?' I was really scared but then you seemed to pick up on it. You're the first person that's treated me like a human being." " I understand that. When my parents died, I was outcasted. I was always alone. I loved my parents, but the things that they did to me were unforgivable and warranted worse than death." We stand up and start walking around the yard where I live. Suddenly and without warning, Patrick stops. He has a look on his face like he might regret what he is about to do, then turns to me and cups my face. He leans down, being 3 inches taller than me that was inescapable, and kisses me. I feel him bite my bottom lip. I could taste the smoke from the two cigarettes he had and knew what he wanted. I pushed back, suddenly wanting to give him what he wanted. He breaks away and presses his forehead into mine, pressing his body against mine. "How about we move this into that little shack of yours. Let me show you I mean it." I feel his arm carve around my legs and the next thing I know, he is carrying me to my shelter. I hear the door open and he extinguishes the candle, shrouding us in total darkness as the door swings shut. Patrick lays me down on my bed and starts kissing my neck. "What are you-" "Just relax." By this time, he has worked off my shirt and jeans and is unbuckling his belt having stripped off his shirt. I feel the mattress sink slightly under his weight. "I promise I'll be gentle." With that, he presses himself against me and pushes into me. I stare at him with wide eyes. "Y/N, if you want me to stop, just say so." "No," I breathe. "Keep going." This proceeds for about 5 minutes. "Slower?" "No, just keep going." I gasp. Suddenly, Patrick hears a noise from next to us. An ashtray has flipped and fallen to the ground, breaking. It was brushed off and he puts his full attention on me. This goes on for another 15 minutes and, thankfully, there is no one around to hear me. Patrick heaves himself off of me and we lay there for a moment. "That's a girl." He whispers. I listen to his rapid heartbeat before slipping away into a dream.


End file.
